


Bloodied Lip

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But when is he not?, Farkas Helps you in the End, Jorrvaskr, Little bit of blood, Other, Slight fluff, Training, Vilkas is an Ass, You Get Beaten Up by Vilkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: Vilkas helps you train. Farkas helps you afterwards.





	Bloodied Lip

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr: 41. "I feel like I can't breath."
> 
> A link to my Tumblr is on my profile.

When you had joined the Companions, you thought you would be beaten around by bandits you’d been sent out to kill—not your fellow Companions.

“Stand up,” Vilkas said from where he stood a metre away from you.

You push yourself to your feet, gripping your sword in both your hands. Your lip was bloody from where Vilkas had elbowed you in the face a minute earlier, and you grit your teeth as you stared at him. You wanted to beat him to a pulp, see if he likes it. Better yet, you wanted to Shout him across the courtyard. You couldn’t do that, though; he was a member of the Circle, and didn’t know you were Dragonborn.

When you joined the Companions a week earlier, you hadn’t thought about hiding the fact you were Dragonborn from them, but then Vilkas had turned around and said he’d never heard of you, so you played that to your advantage. He had no idea what you were capable of.

But in that same respect, though, you had no idea what _he_ was capable of.

Hoisting your practise sword above your head, you charged him, letting out a war cry. Vilkas brought his sword up and the _clang_ of them connecting filled the courtyard. You retched your sword back and swung at his side, which he easily blocked.

“You’re getting angry,” he said, blocking another one of your attacks.

“No. I’m. Fucking. Not.” You swing your sword at him again, and he blocks it again. Only this time, he managed to get it out of your hand and it clatters to the floor. He then rams an elbow into your ribs, and you fall to the ground again.

The tip of Vilkas’ sword touches the ground, and he looks down at you. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.” He walks over to the sword rack and places his sword on it, then enters Jorrvaskr.

Grumbling under your breath and trying to get your breath back, you don’t notice someone approaching until a hand is in your face. Your (e/c) eyes follow the arm up, and you see Vilkas’ twin brother, Farkas, offering you a hand to pull you up. You grab it and let him pull you to your feet, and you were definitely _not_ staring at his muscles as you let go of his hand.

“My brother gave you quite the beating,” he said, a smile on his face. “You okay?”

A hand went to your ribs. “ **I feel like I can’t breath.** ” Both because of the elbow to your gut and how close Farkas was to you.

He let out a laugh. “Let’s head inside so you can get your breath back, then. Njada’s going to fight Athis again."

A smile appeared on your face. “When will Athis learn he’ll never beat Njada? Okay, then, but you’re getting my drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? This was both my first prompt AND my first time doing a reader insert. I'd love to hear what you think about it!


End file.
